A Good Way to Keep Warm
by Ghosty-Goo Girl
Summary: Stuck in the middle of a snow storm in the Land of Iron, both Minato and Naruto have to find a way to keep warm. PWP. MinaNaru. Incest.


**Summary: Stuck in the middle of a snow storm in the Land of Iron, both Minato and Naruto have to keep warm.  
**  
 **Warnings: PWP, Yaoi, Incest**

 **Pairings: MinaNaru**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Well...that's all of it," sighed Minato as he chucked the last feeble branch onto the dying embers of their small fire.

He glanced at Naruto's face, his features lit up by the firelight, his frown telling Minato all he needed to know about the unreliable relief he felt by the flames.

Coughing to break the grim silence, the older blond lowered himself to sit cross legged on the cave floor next to his son. "I think we should wait until morning before we venture out. It's too dangerous at night."

Naruto nodded dully, wrapping his coat closer to his body to try and stop the uncontrollable shivering. He felt the cold a lot more than his friends did thanks to Kurama. The snow storm roared outside of their makeshift shelter and the fire barely did anything to the icy temperature that seeped through the walls of the small cave that surrounded the two shinobi. It was going to be a long night, that was for sure.

"Bloody snow storms," muttered the jinchuriki. "I hate the land of Iron." He wiggled his toes inside his boots, glad that they hadn't yet succumbed to frostbite.

Minato chuckled at his sons gloomy behavior despite the situation they'd found themselves in. They should have taken the managers advice at the Inn and just stayed an extra night. "It's not exactly an uncommon occurrence around here, just be glad it's not any worse," Minato smiled.

Naruto threw a begrudging look at his dad's cheerful demeanor. The Fourth Hokage was seemingly enjoying this experience and here, Naruto was sat freezing his ass off, absolutely miserable and he swore his fingers would drop off at any moment. He scoffed. 'Common occurrence, my ass.' "Remind me to never move here."

Minato chuckled lightly. "It's alright, we won't be here for much longer. We'll be back home in the sun in no time," he reassured, staring into the glowing coals with a hint of a smile despite the cold seeping uncomfortably into his bones. "Next thing I know you'll be complaining it's too hot, you know, you should rea-"

Naruto let out another sigh before he could stop himself. He immediately felt guilty because he knew his father was trying his best to cheer him up and by the looks of things Minato wasn't faring any better than Naruto was.

"I'm sorry dad." He meant every word. He hated being short tempered sometimes. He shivered. "I'm just so cold and it doesn't help thinking about Konoha and a nice comfy bed right now," he said, his teeth chattering from the cold.

Minato turned his head to offer his son an understanding smile. "I know, Naruto," his voice surprisingly warm and comforting. Naruto wished he could curl up next to his father but his pride was still yet to snap before he'd admit defeat. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to regain some sort of feeling in his backside. He grimaced as he tried to move, the cold having made his limbs seize up slightly.

"I think I might try and get some sleep." Naruto deliberately left out the part that sleep would be better than sitting in agony all night. He knew his father worried about him and he didn't need any more stress piled on.

Minato glanced at the two sleeping bags and a large pile of dried hay they'd set out earlier that evening. He was glad they'd collected some firewood and prepared everything out in advance before the brunt of the storm hit. He didn't think he'd have the energy to unpack everything now. He had been hoping to leave the land of Iron before nightfall as temperatures in this area usually dropped below freezing but clearly, luck had not been on their side.

Weariness caught up to Minato then at the thought of bed. Naruto had been right; talking about Konoha had done nothing for his longing to sink into a soft mattress with warm duvet covers and fluffy pillows. A shiver ran through his body and when he went to stand his muscles felt stiff. "Yeah, you're probably right. Though I think the best course of action would be to share body heat," Minato answered. The older blond, on the other hand, had no problem admitting defeat to the bitter temperature. Naruto was slightly relieved that he hadn't been the one to suggest it.

"Agreed," Naruto said irritably. The cold was making him short tempered and although his father wasn't annoying him in anyway, he couldn't help but be pissed off that he was stuck in a cave rather than an inn with hot food and a warm bed. Not only that but he couldn't muster up enough energy to say anything other than short, curt replies. He stood with difficulty and made his way towards their bed.

Minato helped the young jinchuriki create a make-shift mattress out of the hay and laid one sleeping bag out while the other would be used as a blanket.

Naruto peered at Minato as he watched the man add a few finishing touches to their bed. He felt an unexpected surge of anxiety, but let a small smile pull at the corner of his mouth. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass his dad. Minato had been the one to mention it anyway.

"So, dad...big spoon or little spoon? If you wanted to jump into bed with me that badly you could have just asked."

As the words that passed Naruto's lips sunk in, Minato turned to his son with wide eyes and sputtered. He blushed a deep shade of red and Naruto knew then that this whole night had been completely worth it just to see his dad's reaction. He snorted with laughter.

Minato looked away in embarrassment. "You shouldn't say things like that, Naruto," he whispered. He made his way towards the heap of hay and sleeping bags and made himself as comfortable as he could get, finally turning his cerulean eyes towards his son. "And, I have no preference, is the answer to your question," he said with a somewhat weary tone.

Naruto shrugged, all too eager to clamber under the cover and soak in his fathers heat. "I'll be small spoon then." The replenished blush that tinged Minato's cheeks did not go unnoticed and it bought glee to Naruto that he could fluster his father so easily. They fell into silence.

Minato couldn't have been more awake. The weariness he'd felt only minutes before had complete dissipated when he'd shuffled himself closer to his son so that his front was pressed snugly against the others back. The joke that Naruto had said earlier hadn't helped. He hated to admit that it wasn't all that far from the truth. He wouldn't exactly be opposed to jumping into bed with his son.

The cold was biting at his ears and nose, and he was trying his best to suppress the shivering. The light of the fire illuminated the small cave in a warm glow and it was enough to pick up the shape of Naruto's ear and the soft strands of hair. He stared at the back of Naruto's head for a while, looking for some inspiration as to what he could do.

Minutes passed by but they undeniably felt like hours. Minato was tense and unbearably conscious of his breathing lest it ghost over Naruto's neck and awaken him. Both the leg and arm that he was laid on had gone numb and it was extremely uncomfortable, his muscles also protested with each shallow intake of breath. He fleetingly thought that he shouldn't be sleeping on the hard ground at his age. The older blond wanted to move to find a comfier position but for one, he assumed that there wouldn't actually _be_ a comfier position and that it was going to be an extremely long night and two, he felt awkward with irritating his son by moving away and withdrawing his heat. He couldn't lie though, Minato also needed the warmth from his son.

He hadn't been this physically close to his son in years. Not since he was a young child at least. It was rather strange yet Naruto's comforting scent relaxed him somewhat. He was lost in thought about the days of Naruto's childhood so it was a surprise when Naruto said softly, questioningly,

"Can you move closer dad, I'm still quite cold?"

Minato was hesitant for a few heartbeats, which, he noted with embarrassment, had sped up considerably, his cheeks flushed. Finally being able to move position, he shifted towards his son and tucked his knees up behind Naruto's, ignoring the pins and needles he felt in his side. He pressed his chest further against the others back, precariously draping his arm over Naruto's chest. His sons hand hesitantly grabbed his wrist to press his arm tighter against his body. The whole position felt incredibly intimate and he briefly thought that he hadn't been in this position since he'd been with Kushina.

As much as he loved Naruto, (it was rather warped love, he would admit to that) he found it kind of weird. It probably sounded creepy and he should have had more control but he couldn't stop the awkward, involuntary giggle that slipped past his lips. What the hell was that! He was the Hokage, not a schoolgirl! Pathetic. He abraded himself.

Naruto stayed completely silent, his body tensed a little and Minato coughed awkwardly. He wanted to say something to assure his son that he'd hadn't actually gone mad and that yes he was a man, not a pubescent girl, yet he couldn't think of something to say without making the situation even more tense than it already was. It was mortifying.

His son was warm and although it was strange, it still felt good to be near him like this. As subtly as he could, he brought his face closer, so that he could soak in Naruto's unique scent. He caught the faint scent of shampoo mixed with a comforting earthy smell from their journey this morning. The warmth radiated from Naruto's neck. Even though the jinchuriki still felt cold, to Minato he felt like his own personal radiator. The cold still nagged at his aching muscles but regardless, he still closed his eyes and basked in his sons presence. He realized then that he hadn't felt so relaxed and carefree for a long time, even if they were stuck in a cave in the middle of a snow storm.

His breathing slowed to match with the chest rising and falling against his hand. The fingers wrapped around his wrist had loosened but Minato didn't really have the urge to lessen his hold over his son. The Hokage started to doze and he was so pleasantly relaxed that he almost didn't mind that he was not yet asleep. Soon enough, dreams began to mingle with reality and imaginings of old images, incoherent memories and situations wondered aimlessly through his mind. Memories of his wife lingered in his thoughts. Her sultry gaze and sexy smile made his heartbeat jump in his chest and pulse throb.

The feeling of the body pressed against him shifting, jolted Minato awake. His dreams melted away to be replaced by reality like a smack to the face. Even though the body in front if him was keeping him adequately warm, the freezing wind was still strong outside and a draft crept up on him, not unlike the feeling that the cold air was pressing in on his very soul. He was also completely alerted to the erection that was currently pressed against the body in front of him. Shame, panic and embarrassment shot through him. He wanted to move but he knew that it was a high probability that if he did, Naruto would know all too well what had happened. Yet the predicament was all too obvious as it was anyway. To add to his ever lasting humiliation, his son sighed quietly and said,

"It's ok, dad. It happens to the best of us."

Minato let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

The teen snorted with laughter. "At least you can still get it up."

Minato blushed but didn't let the boy get to him this time. He shrugged it off with an eye roll and didn't bother to rise to the bait.

"So what were you dreaming about? Something good I assume," Naruto said with a hint of laughter.

"Naruto!" Minato scolded, yet he couldn't hide the amusement from his voice. "Even if it were, I wouldn't be telling you now, would I?"

Naruto hummed like he was deciding what to say to the Hokage.

"That's true..." Minato could practically hear the smile in Naruto's voice. "It's a natural reaction I guess."

Minato just made a non committal sound of agreement, not entirely comfortable talking about his humiliating reaction to an inappropriate dream.

Naruto's words had not set him at ease; in fact the sound of his sons voice and the slight movements of his body that pressed firmly against Minato's erection had only achieved to make him grow harder. He really tried to will his erection down but to no avail. It was so painfully obvious to his son as well. Absolutely mortifying.

In fact, it was apparent that it was making Naruto rather nervous. His son shifted uncomfortably, unfortunately, his ass rubbed rather pleasantly against his fathers groin in the process. The unexpected friction practically knocked the air out of Minato, letting slip a rather perverse moan past his dry lips.

"D-dad?"

"God," Minato huffed in embarrassment, attempting to lighten the mood with false humor. "I'm really, really, so sorry, Naruto."

There was a moments tense silence before Naruto replied with a whisper,

"It's fine, dad."

Both lay silent for a long while. Minato would have sacrificed anything - that expensive bottle of sake he was keeping for a rainy day, his title of Hokage, even going as far as to offer the village - anything, for the Earth to swallow him up. His cock was still as hard as it had been five minutes ago. In fact, it was starting to hurt from being confined behind his trousers. He longed for the much needed friction but he knew it was disgusting to do that while his son was next to him. Well...he knew _Naruto_ would be disgusted by it.

Shattering the tense silence, Naruto finally spoke again,

"M-maybe you should uhh...take care of it?"

Minato could hear the embarrassment clearly behind Naruto's words.

Minato tried to clear his throat but found that it was painfully dry. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and sexual frustration. He swallowed thickly. His son was right, he should sort it but how could he bring himself to do it? Yet he also had to think about Naruto...it wasn't exactly pleasant for him to have his dad's erection pressed so obviously against his lower back for the rest of the night.

Minato groaned in frustration as he rolled onto his back to fumble with the button on his dark trousers. His fingers were numb with cold, making the simple task unnecessarily difficult.

He muttered an obscenity under his breath as he fiddled with the metal button. He couldn't help that his stomach did a flip when Naruto shifted against him to turn around and face the Hokage.

His eyes were not the usual sky blue when he peered hesitantly into Naruto's eyes; instead they were almost black in the dim light. As uneasy as it made him feel, Minato was glad that he could see not a hint of disgust in his sons expression.

The atmosphere was so taunt that he thought it could snap at any minute and as he felt the soft caress of fingers against fingers from Naruto's hand joining his own, Minato struggled to hold back the gasp that threatened to break free. The warm hand that had briefly caressed his own, efficiently and quickly undid the troublesome button and the sound of his zipper being pulled down broke the silence in the cave. Soon enough, the fabric was pulled aside firmly and as those blissfully warm fingers ran underneath his boxers to pull his erection out to greet the cool air. Minato let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, only for it turn into a moan as the hand stroked him with a firm grasp.

Searing pleasure shot up his spine and heat pooled in his abdomen. Minato continued biting back his moans, only allowing his shaky breath to pass his lips. Naruto had a steady, effective rhythm going now and with each stroke, it sent electric pleasure through Minato's whole body.

Hardly daring to move, Minato lay numbly, the freezing cold of the night air all but forgotten. He was scared to break this bizarre spell that had brought on this almost unbelievable series of events. It was confusing, but at the very sight of Naruto jerking him off made his cock pulse heavily against the tanned hand.

Minato's whole body felt alight with desire and ecstasy, his son sped up his pumping as gasp after gasp was ripped from Minato's throat. He felt his hips shifting, beyond his control, thrusting at the same pace that Naruto was jerking him off. He knew he was close and it didn't take long for him to feel the tingling approach and he sucked in a deep breath. "Naruto..." he warned but still his son continued his blissful rhythm. Minato let out a soft noise and shuddering breath when Naruto expectantly ran a thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, effectively tipping Minato over the edge and spiraling into ecstasy. The feeling of awkwardness, the strangeness, the taboo, the complete and utter feeling of WRONG flashing in his mind like a neon-light, added exponentially to his arousal.

The elder blond cried out as he came; his seed spilling over and onto Naruto's hand.

Minato lay for a moment trying to catch his breath. He swallowed thickly as he peered at Naruto through hazy vision. His heart was beating painfully hard against his rib cage and his muscles felt pleasantly lax with the aftermath of his orgasm. His sons expression was blank as he lifted his own hand and steadily licked off the evidence of Minato's shame.

Minato blushed madly at the sight he'd only ever dreamed about and he could undeniably admit that he was already half hard again.

"N-Naruto..." He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly so that he could preserve the sight and linger in bliss for a little longer. That feeling, however, lasted a mere five seconds before anxiety welled up painfully inside his chest. The cold suddenly wrapped around him, as if it had been completely absent for the last few minutes. The blond Hokage really didn't want to open his eyes to the reality of what had just happened, that his own son had just willingly jerked him off and licked his fathers cum from his own fingers, yet he had no choice.

He begrudgingly cracked open his tired eyes when he felt his son shift against him. Naruto settle back onto his side to face Minato, his head resting against the silky material of the sleeping bag. Minato opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the words stuck in his throat. He closed his mouth when he realized he really didn't know what to say to his son and what could he really say in this position? Should he make some hideously inadequate, pathetic expression of gratitude? Should he stay silent and never acknowledge this again? Should he apologize?

He was thankfully saved from starting the conversation when Naruto's gravelly voice, laced with barely concealed lust, broke through Minato's panicked thoughts.

"You should be able to sleep better now. We need our energy for the trek home tomorrow, I really don't wanna be in this place for longer than necessary," he mumbled, shutting his eyes and yawning. "Bloody land of Iron..." Naruto whispered sleepily.

Minato was so utterly bewildered that all he could do was frown and nod mutely before laying his head down on the makeshift bed. But before he could drift back to sleep, he felt Naruto's arm snake comfortably over his waist.

Minato smiled. "Good night, Naruto," he whispered.

"'Night, dad."

* * *

 **A/N: I may continue this at some point, I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
